Interesting Discovery's
by itsprimetime84
Summary: Takes place immediately after Deadlock. Now with Cybertron under their control, in need to establish a base of operations, the Autobot's make a few discovery's aboard the Nemesis and break protocol while in route.


Interesting Discovery's

Recon of the Nenesis

Returning to the bridge on the Nemesis, The Autobots are now home and in control of their homeworld. Knowing that the ship has very usefull items onboard. The relic's that were retrieved from earth, Shockwave's up to date lab, plenty of low grade energon for fuel. But there are other parts of the ship have not yet been searched.

"We need to establish a home base of operations." Turning to Ultra Magnus. "Commander set course for The Iacon Hall of Records". The commander responds with a small grin and a nod. Typing in the coordinates and firing the engines, the ship takes flight. Looking back too Optimus. "It will take 4 cycles (5 earth hours) to reach Iacon, with your permission sir, I suggest we search the rest of the ship for anything that might have been missed. Tec, tools, datapads, weapons, and of course stowaways, as we have seen already, the predacon." Optimus nods in agreement. Turning to wheeljack, "Unlock every door inside the ship, except the cell the Dr is in, search every room." Wheeljack looking up with a grin, "Yes sir." Stepping over to one of the control panels getting to work on the locks, the commander continues turning to the rest of the team. " We will split up in teams of two." Looking at each of them, "Bulkhead, Bumblebee search the upper levels, Smokescreen, Wheeljack search the lower levels." Looking down at Arcee hesitating, staring up at him servos on her hips tilted to one side, helm tilted to the other, with a small grin. He feels himself blush a bit, with a soft smile. "Arcee will you accompany me on this mission?" Quickly turning too Optimus, " Ah with your permission sir?" Optimus Nodding "Yes commander, you have, I will remain here, and research the Nemesis databanks, stay on high alert." Turning to a console beside the main controls, continued, " Safe searching." And began his work.

Wheeljack finished unlocking doors. Turning to Magnus "Commander, mission is a go, we should have access to every room." Nodding at him, "Alright let's move." As they leave the bridge, go their separate ways.

On the lower levels, Wheeljack and Smokescreen weapons drown began to search, mostly storage rooms with crates of energon, some rooms were empty, some were makeshift quarters for drones. Nothing special, A berth, side table, with a small energon dispenser. They continue, coming to the end of the corridor to a larger door. "Hmm wonder what's in there, since the door is bigger than the others, might be something good." Smokescreen turning to Wheeljack, "Ah let's find out." Pressing a button on the door control panel.. The door slid open, as they walked in see crated energon and a processing machine on one side, Wheeljack's optic's open wide with excitement, but keeping his cool, not let Smokescreen see. "Ha, More energon." Smoke said. Wheeljack began to laugh, "Hahaha, Kid this no ordinary energon, this is high grade energon." With a smile pointing to a darker color of blue, "See the color it's much darker, that there is low grade." Pointing out a light blue crate. Turning to the machine, planting both servo's on the sides of it. "This is the processor." Pressing a few buttons on the control panel, the machine starts up. "And it works." Smokescreen looking closer at the darker energon crates. "You know how to make it?" He asked. "You bet kid, I can make gallons with what's here, this is top notch equipment." Looking back at Smokescreen, "Hey kid have you even tried high grade?" Looking down shaking his helm, "No, Ah Alpha Trion had some in his desk, I never ask nor did he. So no I have not tried high grade." "Ya wanta try it now? We have time." Wheeljack asked cautiously suggesting. "Sure why not, can't hurt can it?" Finding a couple of small cubes for drinking out of, Wheeljack fills them with the dark blue liquid and hands it to Smokescreen. "Here's to saving Cybertron."The two bot's touch cubes and drinkup. Smokescreen down his cube. "Ahh hey that's good stuff, a little sweeter than low grade." A look of shock Wheeljack displayed. "Woah slow down kid, this stuff should be drank slow." "Haha sure." Both now taking seats on the crates, enjoying their drinks.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee search the upper levels, room by room weapons drown, finding several as quarters and weapons rooms. Bee hung his helm, "I'm gonna miss Raf and the others." Bulk looks over agreeing , "Yeah me too Bee." Putting a servo on his shoulder, "Come on we're on a mission, keep our minds off of it, even though I don't think we're gonna find much more, Magnus sent us on a wild scraplet chase, there's no con's left here." Both looking at each other confused. "Why would he do that?" Bee asked. Bulk giggles. "Ahaa to be alone with Arcee, haven't you noticed how they've been looking at each other lately." Bee still looking confused. "No, not really, with all the activity that's been going on, but now come to think of it, they have been spending a bit more time together after the injury to his servo." Bulk nodded, "Yeah and?" Bee shrugged, "Naa she helping with therapy, Ratchet's assignment for her when we were at base." Bulk now starting to get frustrated with Bee holding his hands out in front of him, "Ohhh come on Bee they are doing more than therapy, think about it, the way her asked her 'Will you accompany me on this mission' and he hesitated, tell me you didn't see that?" Bee looking down thinking about it, and a short pause. Bulk finally spills it. "Bee they are doing it! Dude they are interfacing!" Bee looks back to him and gives a chuckle. "What's so funny?" "You just said dude, you sound like Miko." "Hey that's their business if they are interfacing good for them, I for one would be happy for them." "Yeah you're right, she maybe able to change his so strict protocol, anyway let's check more room's." " Did... He say where they were going?" Bulk asked Bee. "Nope."

Arcee followed the commander down the main corridor they both had drawn a gun and readied themselves for anything to come their way. Reaching every closed door Magnus push the override button and the door opened, standing clear Arcee peeked in each room, clearing the room. "Another empty room commander." he stand on guard until she came out. "Move on to the next." walking to the next door they did the same. "Clear move on" she said following him, at a crossing he stops and looks to his left. Arcee notices, "What is it commander?" Looking back at her raising a brow with a slight smirk, "Um we have found the main quarters." Arcee quickly steps closer to get site of the door, much larger than the other doors, writen above the it in cybertronian cript ""All Hail Megatron"" Arcee said it aloud. "Bet this is Megatrons quarters, ready?" Stepping closer to the control panel, both charging their guns up, pushing the override button and the doors slide open. Magnus stepped into to the room looking to the left then right seeing no con about. "Clear." Arcee stepped inside behind him, seeing that there other rooms they had to clear all of them, after doing so. Retreating back to the main room, Magnus closed the door closing them in, Arcee cleared the last room, transforming her gun back to servo, returning, seeing the commander closing the door. "Sir?" Looking at him with a bit of confusion. The commander spoke up turning to face her. "I.. I want to thank you." "Thank me? For what?" she asked looking him in the optic. "Thank you for helping me, everything." Stepping closer to him, reaching up placing a servo on the side of his helm, leaning into her servo, closing his optic's feeling her as slowly brought it down along his chin line to his gloss and sliding a digit across his mouth feeling his heat already starting to build. He seem to melt every time she touches him. "Commander." whispering softly, slowly opening his optic's meeting hers. "Your welcome sir." Leaning into to kiss her, their lips meet, she wraps her servo around his neck pull him in for a deeper kiss, he melts into her lips, feeling heat and energy fields starting to consume them both. Without breaking their kiss Magnus bends down enough wrap his forearm under Acree's aft, pausing as she gives a grind, picking her up to a higher level, wrap her legs around his waist tight feeling heated energy rising from his interface plating, beginning to trigger sensors causing a leak from her port, dripping onto his armor, knowing how much of a turn on this is for both, sliding her digits up his antennas, a slight grin crosses his mouth in their deepen kiss. So lost in the moment, he bit her bottom lip softly, breaking their kiss, his lips tried to trail, with a tug back on his antennas, opening his optics meeting hers a slight look of confusion, "Is something wrong?" Giving him a grin pulling his helm closer to whisper in his audio receptor, We're breaking protocol commander." He whisper back in her audio, "And there's no better place to break protocol than in Lord Megatron's quarters." Beginning to walk over to the berth on the far side of the room, with look of shock crossing her faceplates, pulling his antenna once more to look him in the optic, with a smirk and a raised brow, "Hmm commander, you do have a dark side." "Indeed I do solider and I'm about to show you some of it." Gently laying her down on the giant berth, spotting the light switch above it along side a set of shackles bolted to the wall, growing a sinister smile,"hmm" he dims the purple colored lights, enough to set a mood and keeping sight of his target.

Focusing on the task at hand, Optimus working on a few files that had been encrypted, with a map of Cybertron on the main screen tracking the route to The Great Hall of Records, 'I'm going home.' And with a 'sigh' he turn to the computers screen began typing, starting with classified files marked audio. Trying several times to decode the file, with every time receiving notice of 'invalid password' and a 'smiley face' below it was written 'Please try again.' Knowing that this is Soundwaves work. One and a half cycles has passed, with still no luck, getting frustrated by the antics of the Decepticon Communications Officer, stepping back from the computer, closing his optic's, tilting back his helm, a deep 'sigh' escapes, rolling his shoulders back, stretching a little, he is tired, in need of recharge, and energon. Looking to the energon dispenser, stepping over filling a ready cube, slowly drinking it down, and refilling it. Turning back to the screens, he notices another screen has a flashing icon in the top left hand corner. 'What could that be?' Approaching the screen setting down the cube, he opens the icon, it opens with no password required, 'Unnamed file containing 24 items.' Now curious, opening the file and 24 live feeds pop up. 'Hmm hidden eyes,' thinking to himself. 'Soundwave was spying on his own,' there are 5 active, seeing his team on the 3 feeds, walking the corridors, opening doors and looking in and moving on, one in lockup where Knockout was being held, and himself on one, turning around behind him spotting a motion activated camera in a high corner of the room. Turning back to the monitor, switching off the feed to the bridge, the feed went black. not seeing himself on the screen anymore. Finishing of his cube, returning to decoding files. A few klik's passed and after few more tries, 'valid password' appears. 'Success finally," smiling, only for it to turn in to a frown, when hundreds of audio clips filled the screen. Venting another 'sigh' and dropping his helm shaking it side to side, at the same time catching a glimpse of the feed monitor, noticing that his teams are in different locations now. Bulkhead and Bumblebee slowly walking down the hallway carrying on a conversation, Wheeljack and Smokescreen approach a large door and step inside now of camera, at the same time Ultra Magnus stopped turning to the left, Arcee walking up from behind, talking to the commander. Optimus surveying the scene, wanting a closer look, clicking on full screen, the feed filled the monitor. He can see the words written over the door, ""All Hail Megatron"" he says aloud, making him shudder, knowing this is Megatron's berthroom. Watching the screen Magnus entered the room first, Arcee followed, now of camera, Optimus minimizes the feed and a new one is now live in Megatrons quarters. They clear the room, he see's Magnus return to the main room first heading for the doors. Pressing the override the door close, Arcee enters, he can see they are talking to each other but can not hear, he clicks full screen again, but turns black. 'Must be a malfunction.' Few klicks pass as he's tries to get the screen to work, it comes back online, observing the scene that is unfolding in front of him, a look of utter shock on his faceplate, optics open wide, mouth gaping. As he see's the commander pick Acree with one arm, lock in a kiss, heading for the berth. Laying her down and dimming the lights. With a gasp, shaking his helm, not believing what he is seeing.

Lips locked, her servo's slid down too his cheek plates, feeling him grab her writs with the hook, breaking the kiss for just a moment, Arcee moaning in protest. He reaches up cuffing her in the shackles, then right back into a deepened kiss, breaking it off once again trailing his mouth down her neck, kissing, licking, tasting the sweet blue and pink femme. Looking up she pulls on the shackles only to not be able move, with a groan, he continues down her frame, licking the transformation seems making her ark toward him. Reaching her thighs pushing them open to see her interface plating, her fans kick on venting her overheating systems. Giving it a brush with his lips, she opens up, breathing heavy, wanting more. With a slight blow on her wet throbbing valve, she arks her back struts in attempted to get closer, but can't, he backs away hearing his own fans turn on. Place his servo under her aft pulling her up to his mouth, taking a taste of her fluids, licking up and down her opening, his spike is now wanting to show itself, pressing hard on his plating. He continues his current task, hooking one of her legs placing it over his shoulder, slipping a digit over her dripping wet valve, "Ohhh commander." she moans, rolling her helm back, slipping in a digit, slowly working it in and out, then adding a second, she moans once more at the feeling. Optics like slits, she spots a red light the camera in the corner, 'Hmm some bot is watching,' she sports a grin at it, lubricating Magnus's digits with every stroke, enjoying every second of this mission.

Witnessing the events filling his optics, a few kliks passing, now slightly intrigued by what he is watching. Optimus has somewhat claim down seeing that they are enjoying each other, now focusing on finding the volume on the keyboard, not seeing what's happening on the screen, 'Ah-ha found it'. Turning up the audio, hearing the sweet moans escaping under Arcee's breath, he closed his optic's, sounds of satisfaction. The onlining of fans turning on caught his attention, looking up at the screen, Arcee is now shackled like an enslaved prisoner being seduced by her capturer, propped up to Magnus's mouth. 'Magnus sure is quick.' Feeling heat rising from his own pelvic plates and a slight tingling in his spike, this is now turning Optimus on. Taking a look around the room for others, seeing no one around, checking the other camera's for the rest of the team spotting them still searching rooms. Returning to full screen in Megatron's quarters, sitting down in a chair next to the monitors, leaning back, a servo reaching down, sliding over top of his plating, feeling the heat rising. His own fans click on low speed, as he begins to feel himself, inside his thighs, around the plating seems , noticing a trickle of lube drip, with a deep breath his interface plating slide open and his throbbing hard spike sprung forth, light blue lube leaking from the tip, wanting to be stroked, softly guiding his digits up the underside he shivers, still hearing the sounds of seduction on the monitor turning him on even more. Gripping the girth of his spike beginning to stoke it's full length, helm tilting back, he hears Arcee moan, "Ohhh commander." Glancing at the screen they're optics meet, "Hmm Yes," Optimus replies. She grins at the camera, knowing some bot is watching them in action.


End file.
